The Incredibly Strange Creatures That Stopped Living and Became Mixed up with the Starbarians (part II)
For the April Fools episode, see Episode 3 (April Fools). Watch on Newgrounds • Watch on YouTube |name = The Incredibly Strange Creatures That Stopped Living and Became Mixed Up With The Starbarians (part II) |release = 19 January 2019 |length = 7 minutes |notes = • The second of a four-episode story arc • In development for six years |credits = • Harry Partridge (writer, director, animator, voice actor) • Brian Sadler (musician) • Marianne Miller (voice actress for Zoa and the slave) • Joyce Oder (colour assistance, special thanks) • Benjamin Daniel (co-producer, special thanks) • Tom Fulp (special thanks) |prev = Episode 3 (April Fools) |next = }} The Incredibly Strange Creatures That Stopped Living and Became Mixed up with the Starbarians (part II) is the third episode of Starbarians. It was uploaded to Newgrounds on 19 January 2019'Newgrounds': STARBARIANS - Episode 3 and to YouTube a week later, on 26 January 2019.YouTube: STARBARIANS - Episode 3 The episode is the second part of a four-episode story arc.Newgrounds: STARBARIANS EPISODE 3 IS OUT (also...Patreon) It should not be confused with the April Fools episode of the same name. The episode had a very long development: part I was released in 2013 – six years prior – and this episode had missed several planned release dates despite half of the episode having been completed as of 16 August 2013.Twitter: Starbarians Episode 2 will ...Twitter: Just to manage expectations ... Partridge eventually affirmed his belief that the episode would be released in 2018,Twitter: Yes. 100% yes. with only audio and lipsync left as of October 2018,Twitter: UPDATE: - STARBARIANS 3 VERY near complete, ... but the latest preview before its ultimate 2019 release merely stated that the episode would be "coming eventually". Development :See also: The Incredibly Strange Creatures That Stopped Living and Became Mixed up with the Starbarians (part I)#Development Footage that may be from this episode has featured briefly in both "2013 Teaser"YouTube: 2013 Teaser and "Motion Blur Test":YouTube: Motion Blur Test the first of which shows Killgar and Hogstrong facing the Eternoid leader on the primitive planet at nighttime, and the latter which shows a work-in-progress mouth-less Hogstrong as Partridge experiments with motion blur. On 5 April 2014, Partridge tweeted that following his work on "Back To Tamriel" and something else, he would return to Starbarians.Twitter: Back To Tamriel is done and ... After uploading a photo of Killgar and Hogstrong action figures on 31 May 2014,Twitter: Every time I glance at these ... Partridge explained that episode 4 was almost finished and it was episode 3 that wasn't.Twitter: @roxaso5 It's always "in the ... Partridge produced a short live-action video for the French dub of "Episode 1.5" (released on 7 September 2014) featuring the action figures of Killgar and Hogstrong, where he stated that he was currently working on the next episode of Starbarians (presumably referring to this episode).Twitter: I produced a special Starbarians message for the end of this official French dub of episode 1.5! (It's in English)...YouTube: STARBARBARES ep.1.5 - avec Bob Lennon, Seb du Grenier, Benzaie & Chacha DeLilla In an update video posted on YouTube on 1 October 2014, Partridge assured his audience that he was still active and again reiterated that episode 3 was still being worked on and episode 4 was almost completed. He stated that when episodes 2, 3, and 4 were all going to be one episode, he wrote the beginning and end first before deciding to divide it into multiple episodes, and he had been too busy with commissions to work on the middle part for much of the year.YouTube: UPDATE 2014 Partridge again stated that he was continuing work on the episode on 23 November 2014 after finishing commissions for his followers on Twitter.Twitter: "That's the last commission for a while as I'm back on Starbarians now." He later stated on 27 November that he was "grinding his right hand in to dust animating Starbarians".Twitter: "Grinding my right hand in to dust animating Starbarians. I can't believe I once wanted them to be even more detailed." On 6 March 2015, Brian Sadler tweeted that he was composing music for the upcoming Starbarians and posted a screenshot.Twitter: Composing for the upcoming #Starbarians !! Yes, I work from my couch. @HappyHarryToons The episode was then-expected to be completed within August 2015. Partridge expressed hope that further episodes will take significantly shorter to produce following a planned Patreon campaign.Twitter: Less than a month away, I hope.... On 18 March 2017, Partridge uploaded a still screenshot'Twitter': I went to art school. and an animated .gif'Twitter': Here it is in motion. Took 8 hours lol showcasing line art of Killgar. When asked, he joked that the episode would be released in at least six years' time.Twitter: @KaynSD At least 6 years. In a more serious tone, he stated his intent to put more effort into Starbarians in 2017 and into "definitely bringing them back in some form."Twitter: @FluffyMaggot Putting a lot more into them ... On 23 March he posted another .gif of Killgar.Twitter: 15 drawings/1.5 seconds of screen time ... Two videos were posted on 27 and 29 July 2017 which showcased the female seen with Killgar in part 1, voiced by Marianne Miller.Twitter: Results for today. 12 hours of quite intense ...Twitter: Half the day has gone and I've done 1 ... A .gif showing lineart of the same woman in an off-screen thud was posted the following day.Twitter: That said, I wanted to tease this sick O.S. ... On November 27, 2018, Partridge held a livestream on his main channel. Though the livestream wasn't saved, he announced that his part of the episode should be completed sometime during December of 2018. The stream was titled "Working on STARBARIANS (stream will not be saved)". '' Previews .]] A thirty-five second preview of the episode, which sees Killgar and Hogstrong introducing themselves to the Eternoids on the primitive planet, was posted to YouTube on 24 April 2015. The video description stated, "Getting closer."'YouTube': STARBARIANS Episode 3 - PREVIEW On 10 January 2016, when Benjamin Daniel (Benzaie) of ''Channel Awesome (who works on the French dub) asked Partridge on Twitter for any more news on the episode, Partridge answered that he "couldn't say when", saying that "his life is a huge mess right now". However, he did post three pictures'Twitter': I can't say when. My life ... and an animated .gif'Twitter': Animated gif of the upcoming episode. Another preview was shown on 23 February 2018; in his YouTube series Boundary Break, Shesez highlighted several easter eggs in Harry Partridge's animations and ended by showing a preview of this episode that was provided by Partridge himself.YouTube: What You Can't See in Harry Partridge's Skyrim Cartoons - Boundary Break Partridge has also livestreamed himself animating and shading the episode on YouTube throughout early 2018. In March 2018, Partridge revealed a design for the character Guldis Gravion.Twitter: Gonna spend the next few days animating ... New footage, featuring a character called HellwigTwitter: His name is Hellwig ;)Twitter: A cartoon I'm releasing soon, Starbarians ... fighting in Gladius, was shown on Partridge's Twitter on 10 July 2018.Twitter: Background TV loop An additional .gif was posted on 11 October 2018, featuring Zoa hiding from the Eternoids.Twitter: Metal AF April Fools :Main article: Episode 3 (April Fools) On 1 April 2017, Partridge released an episode of Starbarians initially titled "Episode 3", before the "(April Fools)" amendment,Twitter: The title of yesterday's STARBARIANS ... which pokes fun at this episode's long development time and uses it as an April Fools' Day joke.YouTube: STARBARIANS - Episode 3 (April Fools)Newgrounds: STARBARIANS - Episode 3 (April Fools) Plot As the Eternoids continue to ravage the primitive planet of Pangaia, Zoa escapes and sends a distress signal. The Eternoid leader, Lord Necrus, makes some more cryptic comments as he watches the carnage from atop his ship and awaits those who will answer the distess signal. Meanwhile, the Starbarians Killgar and Hogstrong intercept the distress signal. Hogstrong decodes it and witnesses Zoa pleading for anyone to help. Despite the lack of a reward and Killgar's protestations, Hogstrong decides they will save the denizens of Pangaia rather than compete in Gladius' gladitorial arena. Killgar secretly sends a message with coordinates to Gladius, preparing to abandon Hogstrong in favour of the arena, even at the risk of Hogstrong's life. Transcript Recap Scene 1 Scene 2 Video descriptions ;Newgrounds :OH BOY....this took a while, huh? :Please enjoy this new STARBARIANS episode. It was far, far too long in the making, but I hope it entertains you for its all-too-short duration. While Episode 3 is just another small piece of the Starbarians story, during the long hiatus since Episode 2 I've animated a lot of episodes 4 & 5 as well. These episodes will complete the current story arc and I would simply love to be able to share with you THIS YEAR. :I've launched a PATREON to help make that happen. If you'd like to help me too, please check it out... :https://www.patreon.com/harrypartridge ;YouTube :patreon - https://www.patreon.com/harrypartridge :twitter - https://twitter.com/happyharrytoons Reception Trivia * The slave, who appeared in part I and was the subject of censorship, returns in part II with a speaking role (voiced by Marianne Miller). Her criticism of the two Starbarians provides the impetus for Hogstrong to save the Pangaians rather than compete at Gladius. * The headset that Hogstrong wears while decoding Zoa's message resembles the Konami LaserScope for the Nintendo Entertainment System, though it lacks the eyepiece. * This episode would seem to indicate that the universe of Starbarians is separated into "sedecimants"; Pangaia is located in the Spectra Sedecimant'Image': Episode 3 Pangaia Sedecimant.png while Gladius is located in the Viscera Sedecimant.Image: Episode 3 Gladius Sedecimant.png ** When Hogstrong locks on course to Pangaia, the on-screen computer graphic indicates that the planet has one moon.Image: Episode 3 Pangaia moon.png * The stylised graphic of podium girls seen in part I'Image': Episode 2 Gladius 5.png appear physically during part II.Image: Episode 3 podium girls.png * This episode explicitly names the primitive planet and Eternoid leader as Pangaia and Necrus, respectively; they both appeared unnamed in part I six years prior. * The controversial algorithm used for YouTube Kids – under the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA) – erroneously categorised this episode as "made for kids".ReclaimTheNet: YouTube COPPA changes result in videos with violence, gore, and strong language being labeled “made for kids” Partridge commented that the opening shot of a native's head being crushed by an Eternoid was "more than the #coppa narcs bothered watching before deciding it was for kids".Twitter: I guess the literal opening shot of Starbarians 3 that ... Gallery Video References Category:Episodes